Amnesia
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: Hitsue High's Valedictorian, Toshiki Kai had an accident. He forgot his past life and Aichi as his girlfriend. In college he meets a girl named Misaki Tokura and his past life chatches up to him. who will Kai go to his past or present life. KaiXMisaki and Aichi(Femi)X Kai story which will end in MIsakiXKai. Ocs are present as minor characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

(Normal PVO)

We see a brown haired man running on the street. His name is Toshiki Kai, a bag on his left hand together with his mind focused on getting to the ceremony. The young man over slept his alarm clock. He makes it to the hall of a university. A woman sees him. This Kai is different. He is the personality born after the accident.

"Excuse me young man," said the teacher. Kai looks at the woman. "Please, show me your I.D. and sign here" The woman hand him a list of attendance.

"Yes, sorry, Sensei-san" said Kai as he signs his name and wrote his college. The woman reads his writing. "Kai Toshiki, from College of Journalism" Kai nods firmly.

"You may enter and Congratulation in getting admitted to this school" the woman greeted him as Kai went to the hall. Kai looks for a vacant seat. Miwa sees his old friend.

Miwa raise his hands in the air as he called Kai. Kai was shocked to see Miwa. Kai did not want to leave Miwa hanging. Therefore, Kai went to the blonde idiot. Miwa gave a big smile.

(Miwa's PVO)

I was talking to some student in my college. My classmates and I talked about each other. I was starting to make some new friends until I saw Kai. He did not change one bit. He was the same person I know in high school. He was late, that really shocked me. The person happened to be an early bird in our high school days. In fact, I used to be the late one.

"Hey, Kai over here" I called out to him. Kai saw me. He smiled as he went to where I am.

"Miwa, Thanks for the seat," said Kai as He sat next to me.

I am a student in Pre-medicine. Kai went with Journalism. He was good in grammar and literature. I was good in chemistry and biology. Kai and I listened to the welcome address. It was a long and boring speech in my opinion. It was as dry as the desert. Kai taps my shoulder. I noticed that he started a conversation, which is new for me. Normally, I would have started the conversation with him.

"Miwa" he said with a clear voice. I looked back at him as I wondered what he was thinking. Kai then added, "Want to get a coffee with me after this"

I looked at him confused. "Is this the same guy that used to leave me alone?" I was thinking to myself as he waited for my reply. I could not say no, after all, it was his treat. I smiled.

"Sure" I said giving him a pat on his back.

We still had the chemistry of a good friendship but I still felt that there was something missing in him. I felt sad for a girl and friend of mine. Her name is Sendo Aichi.

"Kai, Please go back to Aichi," I thought to myself as I wished for the old Kai to return.

We finally got to the end of the speech. I was wondering about Kai. Especially about the news, that Kai was diagnosed with amnesia. That worried not only but also Jessica, Gildarts, Kamui, Ren, and let us not forget Aichi Sendo, Kai's girl friend. I remember the time when Aichi went to the hospital. She was crying in front of him. I remember she said.

"Kai do not leave me" She kept saying it until her eyes are red. Jessica and Ren comforted Aichi.

"Chi-chan, do not worry he will be fine" said Jessica as Aichi looks at her as her Onee-chan. "Fai-chan, Ren-kun" Aichi said as Ren tried to smile.

"Aichi, Kai will be fine," Ren said as he left the room Gildarts went to Kai.

"Kai Toshiki, get your but back here!" said Gildarts as he then added, "IDIOT, I will not tolerate this. Aichi needs you" Gildarts also left the room.

"Nee-chan it will be fine," Kamui said as he tried to lighten things up but no good, Aichi started to cry. Kamui went to get some snacks for us as I asked him to do so.

It was only me, Aichi and Jessica left in the room. I just sat there hearing Aichi call out to Kai together with Jessica. Jessica wanted to cry. I can tell from the way Jessica looked. It had to happen a week after our graduation. We where supposed to have a beach party to celebrate the occasion. That was marked as the dark day of Aichi and Kai's love. We tried to cheer up Aichi but no use. She, Aichi kept her distance… She shut herself up from the world. It was too late Kai was the reason why she was able to move forward but now. Aichi was in denial. She refused to believe that Kai was gone. She cried out to the top of her lungs as Jessica ran outside to get some fresh air.

"If only I got there earlier, Kai forgive me"

"Toshiki, I love you, do not leave me alone"

"You're my world, I love you" Aichi hugs Kai in his bed.

Kai was unconscious the whole time. Kai was in the hospital for a year and six months. A year for being unconscious and six months with not knowing how he is. On February 12, before Valentines Day Kai wakes up. He was shocked to see us as if he did not know us. We tried to make him remember but it all ended in failure. Aichi was crying the most as we hear Kai gave a question that shocked us all.

"Who are you? And why are you doing here?" Kai looks at us. I just hope that Kai and Aichi can get back together. Jessica and me where feeling for the both of them.

"Poor Aichi" I said to myself as I heard the thank you form the speaker and the other student stand up except for me.

I was thinking of Aichi. "How was she doing?" I remembered that she would enroll in this university. I held my knees tightly as I wished for one thing. "Aichi forgive Kai, Please… "

Kai call out my name. "Miwa, Are you ok?" I did not notice that Misaki-san was around. She came to us. I was shocked to see her. Kai got a good look at her.

(Normal PVO)

The students got up as they gave a standing oblation. Miwa was sitting down. Kai was looking at Miwa. Kai noticed that Miwa was upset about something but he had no clue what it could be. Slowly the student left the hall. Most students already made new friends. We see a lilac haired girl walking in the school corridors. Her name is Misaki Tokura. Misaki is an accounting student. She met Miwa early this morning. She went to Miwa. Kai liked Misaki at first sight.

(Misaki's PVO)

I saw Miwa. I wanted to talk to him. We instantly became friends after we meet in the school that hosted our entrance exam. We have been seeing each other. I did not notice that Miwa was with a friend. His friend was interesting… In a way, I can never imagine. My first impression was he was an airhead but that was wrong of me. Like what they say, "Do not guide a book by its cover"

"Miwa-kun" I called out to Miwa.

Miwa smiled at me. I smiled back. Miwa's friend was looking at me dumbfounded. I could not tell if he was starting to like me as a friend or has the person fallen for me at first sight. I tried to be level headed.

"Hi, are you a friend of Miwa?" I asked the brunet person still daydreaming. "…." Kai snapped out as he thought of a reply to me. Miwa introduced me to his friend.

"Sorry, Nee-chan, His name is Toshiki Kai and He is an old friend of mine since we where kids" said Miwa. I frowned immediately after hearing Miwa. I did not like Kai at first sight but Kai started to get my attention.

"I see… Cat got your tongue?" I asked Kai. Kai just blinked at me for a few minutes. The person named Kai started to speak to me after his long silence.

"No, I am sorry it is just kind of… you reminded me of someone I know… ah… my head… Why does it hurt?" said Kai as me and Miwa saw him having a headache. Miwa rushed to his friend aid while I also started to worry too. "Kai, Are you ok? Answer me," pleaded Miwa as we saw Kai faint. I immediately called my driver.

"Miwa my driver is here, we can get him to a hospital," I said as Miwa nodded.

Miwa carried Kai to the parking lot where my car will arrive. My car came as I asked. It was a red van. It was a preset from my parents for graduating high school. My driver came out. His name is Tetsu Shinjo. Tetsu waited for my orders.

"Tetsu-san the nearest hospital, Please and Hurry," I asked as Tetsu nodded. "As you wish, Tokura-san" Tetsu helped Miwa to get Kai in the car.

After wards, we went to my father's hospital. I was glad that my uncle offered to check on Kai as we waited for Kai. Miwa and I waited patiently for the results. I had a bad feeling running down my spine as we waited. Finally, the wait was over as Uncle Shin cane out of the examination room.

I stood up first, as Miwa looks at Uncle Shin "How is he?" I asked. My uncle slightly felt dressed. It was not a good sign.

"Misaki, your friend suffered from amnesia and his health is looking bad," said my uncle as Miwa stood up from shock. "Doctor why?" Miwa asked my uncle. Uncle Shin removed his glasses.

"His health… this poor boy's health will end soon," said Uncle Shin as Miwa busted to tears. "Kai will die," I shouted at my uncle. I was crying without me noticing it.

"His personalities are fighting to gain dominance," my uncle added. Miwa and I where shocked. Uncle Shin turns around as he looks at Kai's full name on the door. I watched as I found out more about Kai.

"His Mind and Body try to compensate for the two personalities. I am worried that this boy's body will shut down in the process," Uncle Shin said as he whips his glasses.

"Excuse me. Does this boy live with his parents?" Uncle Shin asked as he wore his glasses. Miwa replied, "No, He lost his parent at the age of seven in a car accident. Kai lives alone even until now"

"I see… You're his brother?" my uncle asked Miwa. Miwa smiled despite the current situation. "No I am his best friend and we are like brothers in a way" My uncle nods as he took a deep breath.

"Is he a survivor from that accident?" my uncle asked Miwa. "No, Doctor his parents died after they went on a seminar out of town" Miwa knew something but he hesitated to tell us.

"But he fell from a bridge in your province and he was unconscious for a year" Miwa said as Uncle Shin and I where reduced to silences.

A girl with blue hair with a nursing book was walking towards us. Her full name is Jessica Lee. She is a friend of Miwa and Kai in elementary school up to high school. Jessica saw Miwa. Jessica knew that it was Kai without even asking. Jessica went to Miwa as Jessica shared some light on the matter.

"Taishi, what happened to Kai?" Jessica asked Miwa. Uncle Shin asked Jessica to introduce herself. "Are his memories returning?" Jessica was trying to be hopeful.

"Miwa answer me," Jessica pleaded. Miwa looks at Jessica. "No but he is getting worse" Miwa said to Jessica.

"Sorry my name is Jessica Lee, Nice to meet you Doctor Natta-san and Tokura-san" said Jessica as she smiled.

Miwa explained that he called Jessica over. Jessica told Miwa that she informed Ren, Asaka and Aichi. Miwa and Jessica saw their old friends. A red haired person together with a dark blue haired girl came. Apparently, they are Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi. Ren is a friend of Kai in middle school and Asaka was a friend of Jessica in middle school. The person named Aichi was not around. Jessica was looking for Aichi. Miwa tired to call Aichi on her phone but no answer. We waited for Aichi. Miwa told me that Aichi was Kai's girlfriend.

"Why was and not is," I asked myself that question, as I wanted to see who Aichi is.

"I made it," Aichi said as she arrived in front of us. Jessica and Miwa smiled at her.

"Aichi got lost?" said Ren as Aichi read Kai's name on the door.

"So it is true… Toshiki Kai, You promised me that you will be fine," said Aichi as she just finished moving to the school dormitory. Aichi is a first year student in HRM (Hotel and Restaurant Management)

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Aichi said as she opened the door. I could not believe that Aichi just barged in to Kai's room like that. Miwa, Ren and Jessica laughed a bit.

"So Aichi" said Ren and Jessica as Miwa added "She will really give it to him for making her worry like hell" We went in the room.

Aichi was really a nice girl even if they are a former couple but still I feel that they really did not brake up. I hope I am wrong. Aichi went to the bed where Kai was sleeping. I saw Aichi nagging in front of Kai.

"Toshiki, wake up! I want an answer," Aichi said as Kai wakes up. Kai could only say her name. "Aichi" Kai then looks at the others. "Ren, Miwa, Asaka and Jessica" Kai was shocked to them.

"Yo Kai" Ren said as he smiled at Kai. Jessica, Asaka and Miwa then added "You look fine that's great news" Kai looks at the doctor. My uncle went to Kai.

"Good your awake and since your friends are here. I can explain your current condition," my uncle said as everyone listened to him.

(Normal POV)

Kai and the others heard from Doctor Shin that Kai will recover his old self but he is worried that the current persona. The friends wanted to see the old Kai together with Aichi. Misaki was unsure. She did not want to get involved but that did not go the way she wanted. Doctor Natta told the friends and Misaki that Kai would be discharged form the hospital tomorrow if we do not see anything else wrong with him. Shin left the room to check on his other patients. Ren and Asaka left the room as they told their friends that they need to go back to school for their afternoon classes. Jessica then lives because she will have her off school duty later. Miwa and Misaki went out of the room leaving Aichi together with Kai.

"Happy anniversary, Toshiki, "said Aichi as they slept blissfully. Outside the room, Misaki and Miwa talked a bit.

"Miwa" said Misaki as Miwa looked at Misaki wondering what she was thinking.

"What is it nee-chan?" Miwa asked. Misaki took a deep breath.

"I wonder how deep their relationship is," Misaki said, as she felt sad. Miwa looks at the clock as it showed 8pm.

"For what I know those two are inseparable," Miwa said as the looked at the door to Kai's room. "All because of that card called Blaster Blade" Miwa smiled as he recalled that story about Kai meeting Aichi long ago.

"Blaster Blade?" Misaki asked Miwa what is Blaster Blade.

"It happened in long ago I thing it was ten years ago" said Miwa as Misaki asked Miwa to tell the story. Miwa declined.

"I do not know the details and I do not want to ask" Miwa said as he knew that it was the day that Aichi and Kai started to go out together. Miwa stood up.

"Misaki thanks for your help and good night," Miwa said as he left to go home. Misaki decided to leave as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion: (old persona) Kai, Miwa and Aichi **

_My Life_

(Normal PVO)

We see Aichi wake up in the room of a hospital near Kai. Aichi looks at Kai. She smiled. Kai was well sleeping. Aichi then looks at the window as she recalled how she met Kai. Brown leaves for a maple tree dances in the wind as we travel back in time one year in fact.

"He still has that face on him as he sleeps," Aichi said as she held Kai's hand.

"Toshiki" said Aichi sheld a tear.

(Aichi's PVO: before Kai left for Tokyo)

I was with Kai in the train station. I came to send him off even if it hurts. I lost the Kai that I love. The Kai I know, that knows everything about our love and me. The Kai I know is sweet, gentle, helpful and kind. The Toshiki Kai in front of me is different. This person is not the same as Kai as far as I can see it. I felt like I am looking at an empty shell with no emotion. It really hurts it was enough to make me cry every night before I go to sleep.

"Where are you? Toshiki" I always ask myself that question when I see you.

"Sendo-san" Kai called my name out, as I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking that the old Kai I love would return.

"Aichi-chan!" yelled Kai as I returned to reality."Sorry Kai" I said as he filched his index finger on my forehead. "Ouch, Kai your so mean" Kai smiled at me.

Hearing him, say Sendo instead of calling me 'Chi-chan" or his favorite nickname to me, which is Ai like what he usually does. I could only give him a fake smile to hide the pain I feel. I looked at him trying to be cheerful.

However, I always ask myself. "When will you call me Ai again" a gentle wind blew between us as the gap between me and Kai grow bigger until we are already a mile apart.

(Normal PVO)

Aichi Sendo together with Toshiki Kai went to the train station in their province. Aichi, Miwa and Kai are from Kyoto. They are childhood friends. Aichi is younger by one year compared to Kai. She is sixteen years old. If you compare her to Miwa, Miwa is a month older that Aichi by only a few months. The oldest is Kai because he is born earlier that his friends. We see a persona looking at Aichi. This was the old Kai. This young man is a stubborn, stuck up, asshole who was always self-centered and cold. The old Kai loved to be with Aichi. In fact, the old Kai still has feelings for the girl. This persona will fight to get his body back.

(Old personality of Kai's PVO)

I wore my favorite clothing. (The old persona wore his high school uniform) I was watching myself. I stood there seeing what went on. I saw Aichi sad and I helplessly watch what went on. I wished to get back to my body. I wanted to move. I wanted to hear her answer. "Ai" I said, as I could not do it. Aichi was crying… She could not hear me. Normally I would have made her stop crying.

"I promised to be with her forever. Darn it, I am so useless," I said as I watch the whole thing in front of me. I hated the new me. If only I could punch myself in the gut.

"Aichi take care do not worry I will visit during the semester break," said the new Kai. Aichi nodded as the new me went in the train. "Take care Kai" I heard from Aichi those last words before we arrive to Tokyo. She tried to be cheerful while sending me off.

"That is so you Aichi" I said to myself as I watch the new me look out the window. My feelings for Aichi will never change even if I cannot be in my body.

I looked down and I wished to return. "Aichi wait for me, I will definitely come back" I looked at Aichi from the window as the rain started to move.

I was with the current me in the train. I was looking at myself, which really felt weird. I was looking at Ai-chan. Her sweet smile always kept me going. She is the only reason why I live. Ten years ago, that accident left me an orphan. I see my parent's car burning with crimson flames. I wondered what happen before they died. Nevertheless, I knew that they where arguing about me again.

**Flashback to ten years ago to the time I met Miwa and Aichi…**

Kai closes his eyes as he remembered their parents. Kai was going to Tokyo for college. My family was not a happy one. We are three siblings in the family namely Toshiki (me), Taiko and our younger brother Remi (he was only three years old). This happened long ago, as I wish so much to forget every thing but I cannot.

**Taiko Kai: **she is a cute girl. She looks like Ito Suzuno (six-year-old version with brown-lilac hair and royal blue eyes). She was always smiling, sweet and kind. I am two years older that her. She calls me Toshi-ni. She can be annoying but I love her. She tries to help mom with the housework as often as she can.

**Remi Kai:** Our youngest sibling, Remi is active and playful. Remi looked like me but his hair was black and brown. We had the same eye color. My mother told me that Remi was like me when I was three. I smiled at my mom.

I was always looking after them for mom. Our mother wanted to leave our father. My dad… he was a former army solder but now he is drunk old man with no job. My friends often worry about me especially when I go to school with a black eye in my face. I could not tell them that my father was abusing me physically and verbally. My mother took my siblings to my grandparents to live. My mother told me to come with her but I did not want to leave dad. I told my mom that I would say behind. My mother gave me the numbers to call in case of trouble. I stayed to look after our father as my mother sends me money for my studies.

"Come to think of it, my father did not even say 'Thank you' not even once after I look after him for so long" said Kai as he cried. He recalls his father's words.

"Stupid kid, where is the money?" my father slapped my face. I fell on the ground. "Odosan that is for my school" I asked my father to return the money to me but…

"Here, kid. I think 10000 yen is enough for your schooling" my father threw the thin envelop to me. I needed 50000 yen for my tuition and for the field trip.

"Odosan got 40000 yen. It will be harder for me as I need to work," said Kai as he went to find work in town.

I worked as a delivery boy for the local newspaper in our town until I graduated high school. Miwa and I meet on the first day of my work. Miwa is the son of the editor but Miwa wanted to be a doctor. In our province, a doctor rarely visits the village. I understand why Miwa wanted to be a doctor. I sometimes read the paper as I deliver it. I like reading, the smell of printed-paper and most of all the stories in the news. I considered the media as a powerful tool for communication. I worked hard to pay for my studies as my father continued to get money from me to keep his drinking habit alive. My salary of 20000 yen as a delivery boy really helped (for a month). Then I met Aichi and I loved her at first sight. Aichi was standing in front of their house. I was on my bike towards her house.

"My last delivery the Sendo House" I said as I peddled on my bike. I made a right turn. I was near my house only one block. "Sendo a new family moved here?"

I wondered who the new people in the neighborhood are. A girl about six years old was standing near their mailbox. Her name is Aichi Sendo. She was in a cute dress colored pink and white. A headband colored red pulled her hair back. She was humming a song as she waited for the paper. I stopped at their gate. I got last piece of newspaper and got off my bike. I went to Aichi.

"Hi welcome to the neighborhood," I said to her as Aichi looked at me. "Thank you" Aichi said as she smiled back at me. I blushed with out me knowing it. Aichi asked my name.

"What is your name?" Aichi said as I scratched my cheek. "It is Toshi…" as her mom went to see Aichi. "Aichi you made a cute friend" Mrs. Sendo said it with joy.

"Hello, Good Morning Mam" I said as Mrs. Sendo smiled at me. Aichi puffed her cheeks out as I forgot about her question. I heard Aichi for the second time. "Name please"

"Sorry, Toshiki Kai seven years old" Aichi and her mother smiled. "You're Toshiki-kun" Mrs. Sendo invited me inside for some snacks but I declined the offer.

"Sorry and that is kind of you Mrs. Sendo but I need to leave now," I said as Mrs. Sendo replied, "it is ok Toshiki-kun maybe another time"

I nodded as I said "goodbye Mrs. Sendo and Aichi-chan," Aichi started to see me off as I peddled my bike. Aichi said some thing that made me fall of my bike.

"My name is Sendo Aichi. I like you Toshiki-kun you are cool," Aichi yelled. I fell of my bike as I said "Ouch" Aichi ran towards me. "I am sorry Toshiki" she kept apologizing to me even if it is not her fault.

"It was mine. I was careless, ouch I scraped my knee," I said as Aichi placed her hand in her pocket. "I know I got it here somewhere" Aichi was looking for her band-aid.

"Here it is" Aichi said as she unwrapped it. "On your wound it goes," she said as I felt it sting.

I smiled and thanked her. I though since she gave me something I wanted to give her something too. At that time, my card Blaster Blade was in my pocket. Normally I would not give it away but this felt different. I decided to give it to her.

"Here I want you to have Blaster Blade. You should be more confident in yourself, Aichi," I said as Aichi accepted my gift. I saw Aichi look at Blaster Blade with a smile.

"I will treasure it Toshiki-kun," Aichi said as we parted ways.

Aichi said goodbye to me too. She was nice. She remaindered me of my sister and younger brother. I wanted to see them. The weeks turn to months as time went by. It was six months since I met Miwa and Aichi. My father finally realized that he needed to stop drinking as he missed mother more and more. My father realized that family mattered more that alcohol. Then we decided to go to my grand father's house. I knew that it would be hard for father to convince mom but I am glad that we are a family again. We have our family business it is a grocery store. Our new life was great and five months went by.. We got in to a card game called Cardfight Vanguard. I chose Kagero while Remi used Nova Grapplers and Taiko used Oracle Think Tank. Miwa and Aichi met my siblings. They liked my friends almost immediately. Then when I turned, seven they died. My brother, sister and parents died in a car accident. I was the only one home at that time. Mrs. Sendo was looking for me at that time as I ran outside the house.

"Toshiki your parent and siblings are…," said Mrs. Sendo as I saw the smoke. I fallowed trail of smoke as it was about to rain. I was hoping that they are still alive but they died in front of me.

"Everyone, Do not leave me" I said as I ran to the sight. I saw the car burning. I could only scream this word. "Why?"

Then I live alone all of my life. Aichi moved away after she stayed for the summer. She said it was because of her mother's work. It was now only Miwa and me. My world turned to a dull back and white world with out Aichi. This is my past the past of the old Toshiki Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who am I?**

**Normal PVO:**

**(At the university)**

We see Ren, Asaka, Miwa and Jessica in the university cafeteria. They where reviewing there notes as secretly brought out her camera. Jessica and Miwa where reviewed medical terms as Ren helps Asaka with her script for her theater lesson. Aichi recorded her friends.

"Where are you my dear, maiden" Ren looked for Asaka as she pretended to be trapped in a cage. "Oh grace, I am here but be careful of the witch" (they skipped the fight scene)

"Fear not my lady you are safe" Ren said as got Asaka's hand. Ren looks deep in Asaka's eyes. Asaka smiles as she placed her hand on Ren's cheek.

"Thank you my Prince for saving my life" Asaka said as she bowed in front of Ren. "Stand up fair maiden" Ren bowed as he kissed Asaka's hand.

"Be my Queen fair maiden" Ren said as he held a white rose and gave it to Asaka. Aichi sweat dropped as Asaka blushed.

"Guys, Hello earth to Ren and Asaka" Miwa and Jessica said as Aichi continued to recorder. "People are trying to study here" Aichi was starting to laugh as she focused the camera on Miwa and Jessica.

"Hey, This is The AiKamera, Look its Asaka and Ren being all lovey birds" Aichi said as the camera recorded the pair blushing.

"Aichi put that away" Asaka said as Ren yelled, "Aichi STOP THAT ITS EMBERASING" Miwa and Jessica started to laugh. Ren,Asaka and Aichi looked at the two laughing.

"Sorry its just we haven't seen that in a while" Miwa said as the other smiled.

"I guess your right" Jessica said as Aichi got out an old Cd.

"Remember this" Aichi said as Everyone watched the Cd player play the video. The video is the last cardfight of (the old) Kai and Aichi. _The last memory that Aichi hold on dearly._

"Hey this is the cardfight from International High School Tournament " Ren said as Asaka said, "Your right this is the time we won the tittle"

"Oh, man I am glad that we won that day" Miwa and Jessica said as Aichi was thinking of the last talk that they had.

**Aichi's PVO: **

**(On the tournament three years ago)**

We had a chance to talk with each other after the match. I was with (the old) Kai back then. We where walking by the river. He was romantic, sweet and happy. He was happy. His team was the over all champions. I was in the club of the previous champions. My school was Miyaji High School. I was the leader of the club. It was our first loss. That was a heavy blow to our team. Naoki, Shingo, Kourin (male), Suiko and me, we are the members of the club while Hitsue High School's club was a new club. The members are my friends from my old school. Kai, Miwa,Ren, Asaka and Jessica won that day. I remember Kai wanted to talk to me about our relationship. We sat by the river as Kai was throwing a few stones in the river.

"Ai-chan, can i ask you something?" Kai asked me but he was hesitant. "what is it?" I replied as Kai was starting to get nervous.

"Ai, I love you and I want to marry you..." Kai said as he tried to stay calm. I was shocked. I looked at my reflection in the water. I took a deep breath hopping to calm down.

"Can you let me think for a day?" I asked as now i regret the day i said that. _If only i said "Yes, i will marry you and i love you, Toshiki"_ _but that never happened._ Kai nodded as he smiled at me.

"Sure, I will be waiting at the bridge for you Ai" Kai said to me. I nodded as i gave him a good night kiss. "Take care when you return home, Kai-kun" as Kai replied, "You too Ai-chan"

We see Aichi was thinking about Kai and her final decision. The old persona was looking at Aichi as he knew what was bothering the young girl. The old persona looks at his friends as both of them listen to their friends' comments and throwbacks which made the two feel out of place.

**Old Kai's PVO:**

**(In the cafeteria)**

The old Kai was smiling as he too recalled that day but there was another problem that he needs to resolve. It was with his uncle and Aichi's answer to him. Yes, his uncle the one that took care of him. The old persona recalled the night before his proposal to Aichi. The night before the proposal was cold. Kai's uncle called that night to check the plans of his young nephew. In Kai and Miwa's room in a hotel as Kai answers his cellphone.

"Good evening, Uncle" Kai said as his uncle replied, "Good evening to you Toshiki" Kai knew that his uncle rarely calls him by his first name. Kai knew that it was about Aichi and their relationship.

"Toshiki, are you sure about this?" Uncle Shihiro clearly said as he wanted to hear his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle. I already told you about Aichi" Uncle Shihiro took a deep breath as he massaged his temples with his free-hand.

"Toshiki, we need to talk about this more clearly and this is about your parents" Kai's uncle sounded serious as Kai replied, "I understand Uncle Shihiro I know that you want what is best for me"

At that night, Miwa and the others arrived at the hotel room. Miwa was about to knock on the door but he heard an argument. The close uncle and nephew had their first fight. Kai was saying that his uncle was inconsiderate. Uncle Shihiro replies saying that Both of them are still young and what is important was to get to a college and graduate. Uncle Shihiro was recalling how Kai's parents started. Yes, Kai's parents married each other after they graduated high school. It was hard for his parents to feed and support them as Kai know this well being the oldest child. But Kai was different from his father.

Miwa decided to open the door. "I do not want you to end up like them" Uncle Shihiro yelled over the phone. "I will not end up like that" Kai yelled in frustration.

"How can i be sure" Uncle Shihiro said as Kai was even more angry. "I know so" Kai said to his uncle. Uncle Shihiro placed the phone down as he noticed Kai was being stubborn.

"I will not forgive myself if you too become like. Oni-san" Uncle Shihiro said as he looks at his phone. Kai went to sleep as Miwa and the other wondered what happen before they arrived in the hotel.

"I will show you Uncle, I will not end up like my father" Kai said as Uncle Shihiro regretted what he said to Kai. "Why did i say that? How can he forgive me now?"

**New Kai's PVO:**

**(At the Hospital in the lobby)**

Kai was in the hospital lobby waiting for Misaki. Misaki decided to check on Kai as she was asked by her uncle to watch him for the day at school. Kai was looking at the wall clock as it showed 8am. Kai felt a box. But it was actually a deck case. He opens the deck case as his eyes noticed a particular card pair.

"Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord 'the Great' and Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame" Kai said as his head starts to ache once more. Kai felt weak.

"Why do i feel that i need to find someone" Kai said as he looks in the mirror.

He stood in front of a public mirror as he recalled a memory. Yes, a memory about a girl with blue hair dressed in a Miyaji High School Uniform. In a gymnasium at his old school, A spectacular cardfight was on the verge of its end as the Vanguard High School Tournament was in the last match to see how are the defending or new champions are. In this memory we see the old Kai, the Kai that everyone missed. A short haired girl named Aichi Sendo was in front of the old Kai in this memory. Kai's memory was fogy as he could not recall the face of his opponent but her voice was crystal clear.

"I rode to my Avatar, Blaster Blade but you still survived" Aichi said. (the old) Kai smiled. "My turn" Aichi nodded as she returned a smile and Kai drew a card.

"It is here," (the old) Kai said as he raised the card in the air. His team was happy as they yelled, "We will not loss, Miyaji High! Fight Hitsue!"

"Alright, Ai-chan Here it comes Final Turn!" (the old) Kai said. Aichi smlied as she replied, "I will make it to my turn" (the old) Kai slammed a card on the play mat.

"Ride Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord 'the Great' and Legion" (the old) Kai said as he returned all of his critical triggers to his deck.

"Come THE mate, Neoflame and i attack the vanguard" (the old) Kai said as fans scream.

"Go Kai!" "Aichi guard" the fans and teammates yelled as (the old) Kai was about to check for triggers. "Guard with Seeker, Plume Wall Angel" Aichi flipped a card in her damage zone.

"Quintet Wall, Let us see if you can break through Kai" Aichi said as three stand triggers and two grade three went to the guard circle. "Tsk"

(the old) Kai looks at his hand on his deck."First check, got a heal trigger power to the Vanguard and i recover one" (the old) Kai said as his final damage was two while Aichi has five.

"This is the old me? BUT why am i a card fighter? I never liked violence" (the new) asked himself as he continued to recall the memory.

"That is because..." A voice said as the sub persona noticed that his reflection in the mirror changed. "Hello you stupid persona" the new and old faced each other.

"Second Check" (the old) Kai said as the card reviled was Bhar. "Perfect, Re-stand my Avatar" (the old) Kai flipped one card in his damage zone and discarded two copies of Bhar from the hand.

"That is because these are my memories and you do not belong here in the first place" The new persona felt rejected.

"You should have** NEVER** Existed in the first place" The old person continued to look at the current persona. "Why?" the new asked as he kept recalling.

"Aichi is in trouble" Naoki said as Shingo agreed. "She has no more cards to guard with" Kourin (male) grinds his teeth in frustration as he hoped that Aichi will be fine.

"Sendo-san" Kourin said as he knew that Kai could have another shot at twin drive.

The reflection on the mirror changed to the old Kai. The new and the old persona faced each other. The new Kai was shocked to see the other persona. The real Kai frowned at the sub persona in front of him. The other Kai took a step backward as he feared the original.

"So you finally recalled" The original persona said. The new Kai was clueless as to what the reflection said. "Recalled?" Clarified the sub persona.

The reflection gave a death glare. "I recalled a card fight that is all" The old persona was angry. "Not that, you imbecile"

"The promise" Yelled the old persona as he then added, "That is it, I will take my body back if it is the last thing i do" the new persona had more unanswered to handle.

"Promise? What Promise?" the new asked the old. "Why should I care? For you Misaki is important BUT FOR ME AICHI is important" The old persona was sad as he though that he left Aichi alone for two years now. "You will ONLY stop us, Just vanish already and let me go back to my life" the reflection said as the new personal fell on the floor.

"I will make your life a living hell, Kai" the old persona said as he left. Misaki arrives as she sees Kai on the floor.

"Kai why are you sitting on the floor?" Misaki asked as the reflection returned back to normal. "Kai we need to go back to school and here my uncle wanted me to give you this"

Misaki was asked by her uncle to give the prescription slip to Kai and go back to school. Little that Kai and Misaki knew, Doctor Natta was waiting for Kai's legal guardian. Yes, Kai's uncle was there in the hospital but for a different reason. Shin called him there, about Kai. Kai's condition was more serious that Shin had originally though. A brown haired man around his early thirties came to Shin's clinic. He was an older version of Kai but his eyes are blue not green. The uncle was close to his nephew like father and son. Kai's uncle knew how to read Kai. The man knocked on the door.

"The door is open Sir," Shin said as the worried guardian opens the door. "Welcome i have been expecting you, Shihiro Kai" Shin smiled from his table.

"Thanks for calling me, Doctor" Shihiro-san said as he takes a seat. Shihiro-san takes a deep breath as he asked the doctor. "Doctor, What is happening to my nephew?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A club of the past**

**Normal PVO:**

**(at the University)**

After watching the tape, The friends meet up as classes went on in the school. We know that a student in college needs to have an after school activity. Unfortunately, the school does not recognize Cardfight Vanguard as a good club activity for a college student. The problem for Kai, Miwa, Jessica, Ren, Asaka and Aichi is that they do not have a club that they can join. The idea of making their own club was out of the option, even if the Tatsunagi Corporation and Some Private individuals are willing to support the said cardfight club in the school. They are still finding a club that they can meet up after school. (Lost memory time by Jin Ft. And Kohta Matsuyama plays in the background COPYRIGHT OF MEKAKUCITY ACTORS)

"Hey, guys did you find a club we can join?" Ren asked his friends. Miwa and Aichi sighed.

"It seems, Ren and Asaka are not part of any club in school either" Aichi said as Kai and Misaki arrived at school.

"Hi Good Morning Everyone" Kai greeted his friends. Ren whistled as he said "Look at what the cat graded in" Miwa and Aichi chuckled a bit as Kai smiled at Ren. "Hi Mi-sa-Q"

"Strange, Kai did not smack Ren" Jessica said as Ren, Miwa and Aichi noticed it too. "Oh, Hello Fai-chan" Asaka greeted Jessica.

"I will get some tea. Anyone want anything?" Asaka asked as Ren said, "I want some cake, Thanks A-chan" Miwa and Aichi look at Ren with jealousy.

Ren noticed that Miwa and Aichi where looking at him. "What is the matter? Is there something on my face" Ren asked them. "NO"they replied. "Miwa and Ai are jealous" Ren teased them.

"Kai and Misaki are sitting together" Aichi said as the attention was diverted to the Misaki and Kai. Aichi was a bit sad as she looked at them. They watched Kai and Misaki as they conversed.

"Kai why are we away from your friends?" Misaki asked the nervous guy. "Misaki i want to tell you some thing" Kai looked straight at Misaki. Misaki was not bothered and she ignored Kai.

"Go a head, Kai" Misaki said as she was eating her ice cream sundae. "Misaki" Kai's voice cracked a bit. "I Like you would you go out with me" Kai waited for Misaki's reply.

Misaki looks at Kai as she sighed. Misaki looks at Kai straight in the face as she said, " Kai you are just a friend to me Ok" Kai felt depressed as he hear Misaki.

A blonde haired boy came to school cafeteria. His name was Kourin Tatsunagi. He is the guy that Misaki wants to be her boyfriend. Kourin is the only male member in the singing group called Ultra Rare. Most of the girls in the school are his fans well except for Jessica, Asaka and Aichi because they are his friends and fellow card fighters. Kourin went to Kai as Kourin noticed Kai left Aichi alone. Kourin had no idea about what happened to Kai. He does not know that Kai was hospitalized and has amnesia. Kourin slams his hand on the table where Kai and Misaki are sitting together.

"Toshiki Kai, why did you leave Aichi alone?" Kourin yelled out Kai's name. Kai looks at Kourin.

"Do i know you?" Kai asked Kourin. Kourin was irritated. "VERY FUNNY KAI" Kourin was about to punch Kai but he stopped by Aichi. Aichi rushed to the scene.

"Kourin-kun, Stop that Please" Aichi said as she hugs Kourin form his back. Kourin came to his senses. Kourin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright Aichi-chan, anything for you"

"Kou-kun, why are you angry?" Misaki asked as Kourin frowned at Misaki. "What is your problem, Misaki?" Kourin turned his back on Misaki. Misaki was angry.

Misaki got Kourin's shirt as she said, "Why are you ignoring me?" Kourin grabbed Misaki's hand to break free. Kourin fixed his shirt.

"Because you are a starker and you have a huge crush on me" Kourin said as Misaki blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Our parents want us to marry each other" Misaki said as Kourin sighed. "You hear her right but i will not marry a girl like you NEVER Ever"

Kourin and the other noticed that they where making a scene. "Why Kourin" Misaki reacted.

Ren, Miwa, Jessica and Asaka went to the people that watched the little fight saying, "Sorry this is just a script for class project" Soon people started to leave. "Yeah you guys did great"

Ren and the others went to Kourin and the others. "Ok all clear mind if you explain to us how you two know each other" Ren and Miwa asked Kourin and Misaki.

"Basically, The Tokura family and The Tatsunagi family are close family friends since our grand parents" Misaki said as Kourin nodded. Aichi recalled a non-active member in the card fight club.

"Misaki-san are you by any chance a member of the," Aichi said as Misaki continued. "cardfight club in Miyaji High am i right? If i where you, Aichi. you should stay away from Kourin starting now!"

Misaki though that Aichi was another crazy Kourin fan as she scared poor Aichi with a glare. Kourin noticed that Misaki was scaring Aichi. Kourin went in between them.

"Misaki, Enough! You are scaring Aichi" Kourin said as he held Aichi. Kai placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki returned to normal. "What happened to me?" Kourin exhaled with relief as he looks at Aichi.

"Aichi are you alright?" Kourin asked as Aichi started to cry. "I am fine" Aichi said as she ran away. Kourin wondered what happened to Aichi as he glared at Misaki.

"What time is it?" Ren asked as Everyone looked at their cellphones for a minute. Then everyone said, "We are late for class!" they rushed to their classes hoping that they can still attend it.

**(at the Hospital in Dr. Natta's office )**

Misaki was asked by her uncle to give the prescription slip to Kai and go back to school. Little that Kai and Misaki knew, Doctor Natta was waiting for Kai's legal guardian. Yes, Kai's uncle was there in the hospital but for a different reason. Shin called him there, about Kai. Kai's condition was more serious that Shin had originally though. A brown haired man around his early thirties came to Shin's clinic. He was an older version of Kai but his eyes are blue not green. The uncle was close to his nephew like a father and son. Kai's uncle knew how to read Kai. The man knocked on the door.

"The door is open Sir," Shin said as the worried guardian opens the door. "Welcome i have been expecting you, Shihiro Kai" Shin smiled from his table.

"Thanks for calling me, Doctor" Shihiro-san said as he takes a seat. Shihiro-san takes a deep breath as he asked the doctor.

"Doctor, What is happening to my nephew?"Shihiro asked the doctor as he looks at Shin nervously. "It is about your nephew..." Shihiro looks down as he gripped his knees tightly.

"Doctor, you want to know what happened to Kai after he fell off the bridge?" Shin nodded. Shihiro took a deep breath as he cleared his mind hoping that this will make his nephew recover.

"Well, you see Dr. Natta it was the day of Kai's graduation" Shihiro said as we goo back two years back to the past.

**(at the main hall of Hitsue before the Ceremony**_** Two Years Ago**_**)**

We see Kai together with Ren, Miwa, Jessica and Asaka as they face their juniors. Morikawa, Mio, Yuri, Aichi and Izaki faced their respective senior as they hold a corsage. Three flower of a cherry blossom branch tied with a green ribbon symbolized the fresh start of spring and a growing future for the in coming college students to their respective universities. Aichi faced Kai, Mio faced Jessica, Morikawa faced Ren Yuri faced Asaka and Izaki faced Miwa. The Hitsue Cardfight Club's founding members graduated and they give their respective positions to their juniors.

"Congratulations, Toshiki" Aichi said as she pinned the corsage on Kai right side near his tie. Kai smiled as Aichi cried. "This is getting too emotional" Miwa sarcastically said.

"Finally no more school" Ren cheered to the top of his lungs. Kai laughed as he said, "Ren, we still have College to finish" Asaka laughed as Ren frowned.

"Too bad for you" Morikawa said as Ren glared at his junior. "Morikawa Tatsumii, will not live to see the next sunrise" Ren yelled as Morikawa ran for his life. "Come back here" Ren added.

"Nee-chan"Mio finished pinning the corsage on Jessica's uniform. Jessica smiled as she said, "What is it Mio?" "well um..." Mio hugs Jessica as she said, "I will miss you, Nee-san"

"Asaka-san good luck with Ren-san and Happy Graduation you two" Yuri said as they watch Morikawa trip and fall. "i got you" Ren pounced on Morikawa.

"Good grief" Asaka said as Ren and Morikawa looked at her. "Ren, stop it and we will be late if you waste your time on that useless thing" Asaka added as Ren sighed.

"You better get Morikawa before we are one junior short" Miwa said as Izaki replied, "Your right Miwa-sempai" Ren went to Asaka as he gives Morikawa a you-got-lucky-face.

"We will be going now Ai" Kai said as they all left for the main hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A club of the past and a dream **

Kai was in his room sleeping as the day of his current school life ended. Kai took his prescribed medication which was an anti-anxiety pill. He took it as Misaki's uncle told him to finish the prescription as he knew about the other side of Kai.

**Normal PVO:**

**(at the main hall of Hitsue before the Ceremony**_** Two Years Ago with the Old Kai's PVO**_**)**(Yukei Yesterday by Jin Ft. And Lisa plays in the background copyright of mekakucity actors)

We see Kai together with Ren, Miwa, Jessica and Asaka as they face their juniors. Morikawa, Mio, Yuri, Aichi and Izaki faced their respective senior as they hold a corsage. Three flower of a cherry blossom branch tied with a green ribbon symbolized the fresh start of spring and a growing future for the in coming college students to their respective universities. Aichi faced Kai, Mio faced Jessica, Morikawa faced Ren Yuri faced Asaka and Izaki faced Miwa. The Hitsue Cardfight Club's founding members graduated and they give their respective positions to their juniors.

"Congratulations, Toshiki" Aichi said as she pinned the corsage on Kai's right side near his tie. Kai smiled as Aichi cried. "This is getting too emotional" Miwa sarcastically said.

"Finally no more school HURRAY" Ren cheered to the top of his lungs. Kai laughed as he said, "Ren, we still have College to finish" Asaka laughed as Ren frowned.

"Too bad for you" Morikawa said as Ren glared at his junior. "Morikawa Tatsumi, will not live to see the next sunrise" Ren yelled as Morikawa ran for his life. "Come back here" Ren added.

"Nee-chan"Mio finished pinning the corsage on Jessica's uniform. Jessica smiled as she said, "What is it Mio?" "well um..." Mio hugs Jessica as she said, "I will miss you, Nee-san"

"Asaka-san good luck with Ren-san and Happy Graduation you two" Yuri said as they watch Morikawa trip and fall. "i got you" Ren pounced on Morikawa.

"Good grief" Asaka said as Ren and Morikawa looked at her. "Ren, stop it and we will be late if you waste your time on that useless thing" Asaka added as Ren sighed.

"You better get Morikawa before we are one junior short" Miwa said as Izaki replied, "Your right Miwa-sempai" Ren went to Asaka as Ren gives Morikawa a you-got-lucky-face.

"We will be going now Ai" Kai said as they all left for the main hall. Aichi still has to give her graduation speech to her friends. Kourin Tatsunagi looks at Aichi as he wished that he could stop his feelings.

"Aichi... I wish that i could have a few minutes of your time" Kourin though as Misaki approached him. Misaki noticed Aichi and the others. She showed little concern about the club.

"Kourin-kun... I am happy that we finally graduated and say good bye to that lame and stupid cardfight club" Misaki said as Kourin watched the others leave the gym.

"Misaki shut up" Kourin said as Misaki noticed Kourin leaving her. Misaki wondered what she said to make Kourin so upset. "Kourin wait up"

"Kai and Aichi are dating and i should... Just... Accept it. As it is the right thing to do" Kourin said to himself as Misaki walked by his side.

Everyone gathered to the gymnasium. The chairs, decorations, flowers and the smell of cherry blossoms fill the plain hall room. Student with friends and family for a special day. A day to remember for Aichi and Kai as this was the start of the tragedy. The program started the vice-principal from Hitsue High gives his speech about the journey ahead for the student. Kai noticed that Aichi was going next but the girl was obviously nervous. Kai decided to talk to Aichi as he knew that his girl continued she will have mental block and that would be so embarrassing. Miwa noticed that Kai has changed. Miwa smiled as Kourin looked at Aichi. Misaki was happy as she liked the engagement with Kourin agreed by their families. The juniors sneaked in the gym as they wanted to see off their seniors.

"Guys we will get into trouble"Izaki said as Naoki, Shingo and Mio ignored Izaki advice. "Guys we have to get back to class" Yuri and Morikawa look at Izaki.

"If you want you go back, Izaki-kun" Yuri said as Morikawa said "Yeah go back beat it" but Mr. Mark caught the others as they suddenly ran away. Mr. Mark wondered why they ran away.

"I was going to excuse all of you so that you guys can watch" Mr. Mark said as the remaining laughed. "they thought you will report them to their advisers" Naoki said as Kai went to Aichi.

"Chi-can" Kai said as Aichi was started to hear his voice. Aichi turns around as she was shocked to see Kai. "To.. Toshiki-kun" Kai looks at the young girl in front of him. Aichi wondered what will Kai say.

"Relax you can do it" Kai said as Aichi reasoned out, "BUT Toshiki this is different from a cardfight..." Kai took a deep breath. "this is NO THING" Kai mumbled as Aichi looked at Kai with a why?.

Ren and Asaka noticed the little peep talk by Kai to Aichi as they listened to the vice-principal's speak. "Miwa" Ren said as Miwa was in front of him. Miwa turned around.

"Yeah, whats up?" Miwa asked Ren as Ren pointed at the little LQ (lover's quarrel) over at the far end of the stage. "Oh... That that is right, Aichi's speech" Miwa said as Ren nodded.

"Kai has changed..."Ren said as Miwa nodded. Meanwhile... "Aichi do not be scary. Is that the girl that made me love Vanguard again after i lost every thing? Is she a coward?" Kai said

Aichi realized that she had the courage all along. "You defeated the void saved me from being Яeversed. You taught me that i am not alone" Kai continued. "Toshiki" Aichi smiled. Kai continued.

"Chi-chan, I though that you have changed but I guess I was wrong" Kai said as Aichi said, "No i had changed" Kai smiled. "Aichi Sendo, if you fail i will drag you off the stage until you get it right"

"Kai" Aichi said as the Vice Principal introduced Aichi. "Go i will watch from here" Kai said as Aichi nodded and went to say her speech. Aichi went to the podium as Kai watched her form back stage.

Aichi starts her speech.

"_Good day to every one, I am Aichi Sendo"_

"_I am here today on behalf of myself and my fellow Juniors"_

"_To give our best wishes to our graduating Seniors"_

"_and also to apologize to my friends, teachers and family for my stupid behavior"_

"_this passed few months i was avoiding my love ones"_

"_Because i ran away for a month with out saying a word. I was really self-centered at that time and i am sorry but "_

"_a friend of mine was the one that saved me form despair. His name is Toshiki Kai" _Aichi looks at Kai for a few minutes as Kai went on stage.

"_I am sure that you have or had a person that you respect more that anything in this world"_

"_That person gave you support and encouragement in your life"_

"_regard-less if he or she is a family member, a best friend or even a lover"_

"_Now our dear Seniors, we give our best wishes to you and pray for your future"_

"_We want you to remember that today is not the end but a new beginning"_

"_A new lease on life, A new hope and a time of peace"_

"_as you continue to take the journey we call life and as you enter the stage of adulthood"_

"_Now fly to your dreams and break for your limits that stops you"_

"_i end my speech with this phrase that i want you to remember well. _ Aichi paused as she said the phrase.

"_God closes a door but he opens a widow"_

"_This means that even if we are far a part, We will met again someday. I just do not know when "_

The people in the gym stood up as they applauded Aichi. Kai smiled as Aichi held his hand. They went down the stage together hand in hand. Ren, Miwa and the others watch as their friends went down form the stage. Kai told Aichi that he will be waiting at the bridge near the school tomorrow. Aichi wondered what Kai wanted wanted to talk to her about.

"Toshiki what are you trying to tell me tomorrow?" Aichi asked as she recalled what happened that day on wards.

"I am sorry Kai. I do not know how to make it up to you" Aichi said as she wished that that day never happened.

Aichi could not sleep. She was restless as she blamed herself for what happened to Kai


End file.
